1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference system and an image data management method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conference system including an electronic board and an image processing apparatus, and an image data management method for managing image data which is obtained by converting characters or graphics drawn on the electronic board into an electronic format.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic board may be used in a conference or for a presentation. With the electronic board, an image of characters or graphics drawn on the board surface is read and converted into an electronic format to be output as image data. The image based on the image data is then printed on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper, which advantageously eliminates the need to transcribe the characters or graphics drawn on the electronic board. In the case where the characters or graphics drawn on the electronic board include confidential information, however, it would be unfavorable if any person can print the image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-197796 discloses an electronic board which includes a board surface on which an object including characters or graphics may be drawn and which is installed in a specific place such as a conference room. The electronic board determines whether or not the use of its installed place (conference room) has been reserved, and, if the use of the conference room has been reserved, transmits an image file, obtained by detecting an object including characters or graphics drawn on the board surface, to an e-mail address of the user of the conference room.
With the conventional electronic board, it is necessary to register a user of the conference room in advance. This requires an additional reservation or booking system, leading to a complicated configuration of the entire system.